Instant
by katoru87
Summary: Remus noie son chagrin et son amertume dans l'alcool quand le professeur Dumbledore vient lui offrir un petit bout d'espoir.


Auteur: katoru87

Genre: une simple tranche de vie, écrite sur le vif.

Disclaimers: Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

L'instant

Quand j'étais môme, je rêvais de devenir magicien ou médecin, dresseur de lion ou avocat. Sans vraiment savoir ce que ces mots voulaient dire, je voulais du « pognon » et des « gonzesses » parce que les adultes en parlaient tout le temps avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Je pensais que cétait ça être adulte, avoir du pognon et des gonzesses.

Et un jour, j'ai découvert que j'avais quelque chose de plus que ces grandes personnes qui m'entouraient. J'avais la magie.

J'étais un magicien. Un vrai de vrai, meilleur encore que Houdini.

Et j'avais une maladie incurable dont je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer le nom correctement. Mais elle ne m'empêchait pas de rêver, et des rêves j'en avais.

Mais à la fin de mon adolescence, j'ai dû arrêter de rêver et redescendre sur terre. Il n'y avait pas de place pour moi dans le monde où je vivais. Pas de place nulle part.

Mes brillants projets de carrières étaient morts dans l'oeuf, je devais m'y faire. J'essaie encore de m'y faire.

Je viens d'avoir trente-trois ans et je n'ai jamais eu de vrai travail, ni de vrai salaire. Les rares patrons qui ont voulu de moi ont toujours fini par me virer, toujours un lendemain de pleine lune. La plupart du temps, je travaille au noir. Je nettoie les placards de leurs épouvantards, débarrasse les jardins de leurs gnomes et retrouve les chouettes égarées (un problème pas si rare que ça dès que l'oiseau commence à vieillir). Des taches subalternes. Un loup-garou de maison.

Des fois je trouve un emploi dans le monde moldu mais les patrons n'y sont pas plus tolérants vis-à-vis d'un gars qui a trois jours d'absence chaque mois. Je rame depuis plus de dix ans. Ma vie tient dans une malle.

Malgré mes problèmes financiers constants, je viens tous les soirs boire un verre dans un minuscule bar du Chemin de Traverse. J'y laisse quelques piécettes chaque jour mais je ne les regrette jamais, pas même quand je dois quitter en hâte un hôtel miteux dont je ne peux plus payer la chambre.

Je suis un loup solitaire... et fauché.

Ce soir, je savoure un verre de bon vin assis au comptoir. La journée a été fructueuse, je peux me le permettre.

Un homme vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et commande un verre de porto. Venant de lui je m'attendais plutôt à un colonel, même si c'est un dessert.

Je l'ai reconnu avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Ces longs cheveux blancs, cette barbe touffue et cette tenue colorée sont un peu sa marque de fabrique. Sans ça, Albus Dumbledore ne serait pas Albus Dumbledore.

Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis des années. Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard en fait.

· Vous avez changé Remus, dit-il aussitôt en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

· Pas vous professeur.

C'est tout ce que j'ai envie de répondre. Mes yeux se perdent derrière le comptoir, je n'ai pas envie de le regarder. Je fixe les bouteilles d'alcool, les verres propres soigneusement alignés, la machine à café et les dessous de verre. J'évite son regard, il le sait.

Il sait aussi que, quelque part, je lui en veux. C'est grâce à lui que je suis allé à Poudlard. Involontairement, il m'a fait croire que ma maladie n'aurait plus d'importance dans le monde magique. Inconsciemment il m'a fait miroiter un avenir où j'avais toutes les cartes en main, où j'avais le choix.

Or, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Le seul qui doit me rester est assez simple: dois-je me foutre dans la Tamise ou continuer à rester sur le bord, à regarder passer les péniches?

Au moins, c'est un loisir gratuit.

· Il fait chaud ces jours-ci, déclare le professeur Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation. Il n'est pas un homme qu'on peut ignorer facilement, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'aura magique qu'il dégage. Celle-ci affole mes sens d'hybride, les petits cheveux de ma nuque sont dressés depuis qu'il s'est installé.

· Nous sommes en été professeur, même en Angleterre nous pouvons espérer un peu de chaleur en cette saison.

· Certes, mais j'ai rarement connu une telle canicule.

· Trois jours de beau temps d'affilée et vous parlez déjà de canicule?

Je me moque, mais c'est juste parce que je veux accélérer les choses. Il a quelque chose à me dire, c'est plus qu'évident.

Il commande un autre porto et demande au barman de remplir une nouvelle fois mon verre. D'un hochement de tête, il fait comprendre qu'il payera l'addition. Pourquoi pas?

Nous terminons nos verres, puis il se lève et me demande de le suivre. Je n'ai pas fait trois pas hors du bar qu'il me prend par l'épaule et nous transplane.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Albus, quand il n'est pas à Poudlard, vit dans une petite maison, perdue dans un coin de campagne – on est loin du vieux manoir imposant que tout le monde imagine. Et dans cette petite maison, c'est le règne du désordre.

Des montagnes de feuilles, de livres, de journaux et de bibelots traînent dans tous les coins. Dans un buffet, une collection de tasses à thé. Un chat ronronne doucement sur un vieux canapé en cuir, tellement usé que plusieurs endroits du siège sont craquelés.

Le propriétaire des lieux débarrasse sommairement la petite table de son fourbi et fait apparaître des verres et deux canettes de bière moldue.

La fenêtre ouverte me dévoile son jardin. Il fait presque nuit, le soleil couchant illumine les arbres au dehors mais ne me permet pas d'en deviner l'espèce. En même temps, moi et les arbres... Je les griffe une fois par mois, j'y marque éventuellement mon territoire et ça s'arrête là.

L'un d'eux, plus touffu, attire mon attention et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander:

· Cet arbre, qu'est-ce que c'est?

· Un noisetier. Je l'ai planté à l'époque où j'espérais encore fonder une famille, je voulais que mes enfants puissent cueillir des noisettes tous les automnes mais... Au final, je fais la cueillette seul et toutes les noisettes sont pour moi.

Je souris, presque malgré moi.

Mon grand-père avait planté le même arbre dans son propre jardin pour les mêmes raisons. Il est mort avant ma naissance, c'est ma grand-mère qui a pris le relais. Je me souviens des après-midi que nous passions à secouer le vieil arbre pour lui piquer ses fruits. Il fallait le secouer fort pour que les noisettes tombent. Une échelle aurait sans doute été plus efficace mais ma grand-mère avait le vertige et moi, je n'avais pas le droit de monter sur cet « engin ».

Nous laissions leur part aux écureuils.

Quand nous avions terminé la récolte, nous en dévorions de grosses poignées, armés d'une pierre pour casser les coquilles. Au soleil de ces fins de journée, ma grand-mère me racontait des légendes anglaises en me gavant des petits fruits secs. Elle avait toujours peur que j'aie faim.

Des fois, on trouvait des noisettes siamoises et dans ces cas-là, il fallait faire un voeu. Aucun des miens n'a été exaucé mais ce n'est pas grave.

· Remus, je peux être direct? me demande le professeur.

· Allez-y.

Il fait apparaître des sandwitchs et j'en prends un aussitôt. Ça me fera économiser un repas. En tout cas, lui et moi devons avoir les mêmes goûts parce que ce n'est pas un infâme corned beef qui se trouve entre les tranches de pain. C'est un délicieux jambon de Parme, salé juste comme il faut.

Nouveau mouvement de baguette, une coupelle de fruits apparaît. Il veut m'acheter ou quoi?

En tout cas, ça marche. Je suis bien plus disposé à l'écouter maintenant.

· Il me faut un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Étant donné vos notes dans cette matière du temps de votre scolarité, ainsi que l'expérience que vous avez acquis avec les années, j'ai pensé à vous.

L'expérience? Dé-gnomer des jardins il appelle ça de l'expérience?

Enfin, je suppose que je ne suis pas position de faire la fine bouche. Pendant un an, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter.

C'est déjà mieux que rien. Mieux que ces dix dernières années en tout cas.

Fin

Un petit one-shot sans prétention mais que j'aime bien.


End file.
